9 Months to Fall in Love
by blububle
Summary: Because to certain curcumstances Ginny and Harrry have 9 months to fall in love. An (just in case i forget)I don't own the charaters settting ect bla bla bla I am not JK Rowling and i do not intend to make money with this story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Innocent little Ginny Weasly is walking home from a fun night out with friends As she, Hermione, Padma, and Luna were chatting pointlessly about their fun night in Hogsmeade and other stuff that comes up in normal teenage girl discussions (makeup, closes, money, boys, ect.) and why not they had not a care in the world except school which had always come easy to all of them (AN ok ok I know Voldemort is a some thing the would have to care about but pretend if you will that he is dead or else never existed) Suddenly Ginny said in a dry toneless voice

"I think I left some thing in one of the shops I'll just go back and get it"

To this Luna replied "ok do you want me to come with you"

Ginny in still a toneless voice said " no, no, no you all go ahead I'll see you later" and then she walked along back but not to a store. She walked her self in to an old abandoned warehouse. Ginny did not know why she was doing this but she didn't care, she had no idea she was under a spell.

When she was in the warehouse there was a man and with out a word they started making passionate 'love' (remember she was under a spell)

After they were done the man mortified her memory to make her think she got her purse from the gift shop and was now going back to Hogwarts

When she returned she felt very disgusting for some unknown reason for her, only vaguely wondering why she went off to take a shower.

A few weeks later she didn't go though her monthly cycle like she was expecting but she didn't think much of it however she did tell Hermieone.

"I wouldn't be worried about it, I means its not like your pregnant your a virgin right?"

"Yes I am and damn proud of it, that thought never even crossed my mind"

"Well that's good"

As the month passed by Ginny again missed her monthly cycle and was beginning to be nervous, not because she thought she was pregnant but because she thought there was something wrong with her. She was also being sick a lot but still ate even more than she had before which she thought was weird. When she told Herminone she advised her to go to Madam Pomfrey

As advised Ginny did go see Madam Pomfey.

"Ginny Dear" she said in a maternal voice "your not sexually active are you?"

"No I'm a virgin" she replied slightly offended "my mother would kill me if she found out I was but I still want to save it until I'm married"

"ok, ok relax Ms. Weasly" she said gently "its just that your showing all of the signs of being pregnant and it has happened before at Hogwarts Lilly Evans I remember got pregnant right before she graduated dear girl but she was truly in love with the farther they got married the first day of vacation or for them the day the left hogwarts"

"umm ok" said Ginny " do you know what's wrong with me" well I'll run some tests on you to see what is wrong and them I'll see if there a cure it doesn't seem life threatening"

After they ran a numerous amount of tests Madam Pomfrey said "well dear I don't know how to tell you this but… you're pregnant"

"no that can't be" Ginny said back very confused

"But it is true. I have a theory, this has happened a few times, girls have been put under a spell to make them have intercourse with a man and then erased it from her memory"

Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes "why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny sat alone in the common room crying to herself when Harry began to walk down the stairs

"Ginny" he exclaimed in a worried tone "what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry its horrible" she sobbed "and how will I tell my mother or worse my father"

"you need to tell me what is wrong and then I can try to help you" said Harry

"Well…" She considered "I suppose you will find out eventually"

She told him all about what happened while she continued to cry

"…and now I don't know what to do and my life is ruined forever" she finished though the sobs. Poor Sadie won't have a farther and….oh what am I going to do Harry?"

"First off, Sadie?" he asked confused

"That what I'm gonna name her if she's a girl" she replied

"you've already decided?" he asked confused

"I picked out that name when I was really little, it means Princess" she answered

"How do you know it's gonna be a girl?" he inquired

"I just do, call it mothers intuition" she said and at once started to cry ate the word 'mother'

"no, no don't cry" Harry said soothingly "it gonna be ok I-I'll be Sadie's farther"

"what?" asked Ginny as if she did not believe her ears

"I'll be Sadie's farther, and we can get married and be almost a normal family" he said as if he too could not believe his ears "Only family and close friends need to know the truth"

"Harry do you know what you're getting your self into? Do you what this is going to look like in the papers? 'The famous Harry Potter A farther at only 17'

people will find out I'm with child and I'll have to say you're the farther or else the whole plan won't work"

"Ginny don't you realize you mean so much to me you're like my family and so is Ron and the rest of your family. The Dursleys aren't my family, you guys are all I have. I don't care what people say we will deal with it when the time comes." He replied confidently

"Harry you have no idea how much this means to me, thank you so much" she sobbed "I'll write a letter to my family tomorrow and we can tell Ron and Hermione and some of their other close friends to explain what happened and of our intentions"

"yes that sounds like a good idea, are you sure your going to be alright why don't you come stay with me for the night in the Head Boy room I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on my bed" said Harry

"oh no I'll sleep on the couch it's your room" she replied in a guilty tone

"Ginny you're carrying my baby and I will not let you be uncomfortable."

Ginny smiled when he said 'my baby' and then told him that if he insists on sleeping on the uncomfortable couch she was not going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry I don't know if I can do this" Ginny said tears welling up in her eyes as she began to write the address on the envelope of the letter that both she and Harry wrote to her parents.

"sending this letter says you except what has happened and your healing and dealing with it, you need to do this" Harry explained firmly but at the same time gently.

"Ok Harry I'll send this letter. Go Headwig bring this to the borough" she said in a fake confident voice "now one to the harder part… telling my brother and friends"

"I'm more worried about what he's gonna say then any thing any one else says" sighed Harry "I mean how do you tell your best friend that your planning on marrying his sister who is pregnant with a rapist's child"

"Well you tell him the same way you tell your brother that you were raped and now pregnant and plan to marry his best friend." Replied Ginny who was amazed at her self for being so calm

"ok lets go" said Harry firmly

Next thing they knew they were in Harry's Head Boy room sitting in front of Ron, Hermione and Luna "Well um" Harry said nervously "your probably wondering why we wanted to have a meeting with all of you. Well um a horrible thing has happened to Ginny, me and Madam Pomfrey are the only ones that know as of now, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasly will know as soon as they get there letter. Please don't say any thing until we are done explaining. Um ok well I'll let Ginny say the first part"

"um ok " she mumbled "I was, I was put under a spell some day a few months ago. I um don't know what it was exactly but apparently I was raped" there were gasps all around "and um I don't remember it but um it turns out that I'm… I'm pregnant."

There were gasps all around again and Hermione said "oh my" softly

"But what does this have to do with Harry?" Asked Luna

"Well I was the first one to know because I heard her crying in the common room last night when everyone was asleep and she told me" replied Harry "And we have decided that well actually I offered and she excepted" he said the last bit after Ginny gave him a look that said 'don't you dare make me look like the desperate knocked up 16 year old that I am its not my f-ing fault' "she was very upset as she had and still has every right to be so I told her that I could be the babies farther and that we could get married and raise the baby and she will never have to know about how she was conceived. We also decided that we were only going to tell close family and friends so don't say any thing to any one"

"Won't that be difficult" asked Hermione "I mean it going to be noticeable that she's pregnant"

"Were going to say it's my baby" answered Harry "were going to get married over the summer shortly after the baby is born"

"How are you going to go to school if you have to take care of the baby Ginny? There's just so much to think about." Hermione asked as if she was determined that all decisions will be made A.S.A.P.

"Where going to figure it all out when I get time to talk to my parents I suppose their going to visit me soon and maybe the baby could come to school with me next year with Harry to help me and hopefully my mom too. Like I said we'll figure it all out soon enough" Ron hadn't spoken though the whole thing in shock but he finally spoke

"How can you be so calm about this? I mean its only been like 24 hours and already your getting married and decided how you going to get thought this. I just can't believe it"

Ginny retorted "I haven't stopped thinking about this the moment I found out a lot of thinking gets done in 24 hours Ron. You act like its bad that I know what I'm gonna do!"

"no, no, no" Ron said, quite scared, she could hex him if she got mad and he couldn't hex her back (he wasn't about to hex his pregnant sister) "I'm just amazed, but I have a question for the both out you, are you, are you in love? You can't get married without love and I don't want you, you some of the most important people in my life, my best friend and my baby sister, to make a huge mistake."

"Well," sighed Harry "then guess we have 9 months to fall madly in love"


End file.
